


Goldfish

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Steve Rogers x Reader Oneshots [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Probably a curse word or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: The 21st Century hasn’t been kind to Steve Rogers.  Trying to keep up with all the latest technological advances is hard enough, but the level of sarcasm and meme culture influence on the world is completely lost on him.  With everyone and everything pulling him in twenty different directions, it’s no wonder he gets a little confused over simple things.  How will you react when he pulls an Amelia Bedelia on your first date?
Relationships: Steve Rogers x Reader
Series: Steve Rogers x Reader Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772464
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Goldfish

**Steve x Reader Oneshot **

**Summary** – The 21st Century hasn’t been kind to Steve Rogers. Trying to keep up with all the latest technological advances is hard enough, but the level of sarcasm and meme culture influence on the world is completely lost on him. With everyone and everything pulling him in twenty different directions, it’s no wonder he gets a little confused over simple things. How will you react when he pulls an _Amelia Bedelia_ on your first date?

**Warnings** – Fluff, probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 1.2K

**Notes**: This is my entry for [@thefanficfaerie](https://tmblr.co/mXaDHpHMy0K39hd6MSlaRig)‘s West Wing Quote Challenge. My prompt is bolded. Thanks for hosting, Heather!

** _ [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) _ **

  


__

Steve knocked on the door and shuffled from one foot to the other as he waited impatiently for the occupant on the other side to open up. He heard the tell-tale creak of someone rising from bed and he winced at the thought of waking up his friend.

[[MORE]]

Sam pulled open the door and glared at Steve standing on the threshold. "This better be good."

"I'm going to do it," Steve said with a determined nod.

"Do what?" 

"You know." Steve's eyes implored his friend to discern his meaning without him having to spell it out in the middle of the hallway. There was no one around, but Steve was still nervous about being overheard.

Sam watched Steve's eyes anxiously dart around the deserted hallway, so he took pity on him and opened the door all the way to let him into the room. Shutting the door behind him, he crossed his arms over his chest and raised one eyebrow. "Spill it."

"I'm going to ask out YN," Steve announced as though he was declaring his intentions to run for President in the next election.

Sam's face soured. "You woke me up in the middle of the night for that?"

Abashed, Steve dropped his head and began rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, yeah. You're the one who's always on me to do it, so I thought you could give me some pointers." He glanced up at Sam through his lashes with a chagrined look on his face. "It's been a while since I've been on a date and I don't know what's appropriate anymore. Do I still bring a lady flowers?"

Sam held out a hand and shook his head. "YN is not the type of girl that's going to want flowers on the first date. Not that I'm saying to never bring her flowers—just wait a few dates. That girl hates cliches."

Steve nodded as he made a mental note. "Okay, no flowers." He focused back on Sam. "But I should bring her something, right? I can't just show up empty-handed."

"Let me think." Sam walked back to his bed and sat on the edge as he tried to figure out the best way to win over YN. She was a tough cookie, but Sam knew she had a soft spot for Steve. The supersoldier could probably show up with the cheesiest bouquet of red roses and she'd still be putty in his hands, but Sam wanted Steve to make a splash.

Snapping his fingers, Sam's face lit up in a huge smile. "Goldfish."

"Goldfish?" Steve's brow furrowed in confusion. "You want me to show up with goldfish? On a first date?"

"Yeah," Sam said, nodding his head as he imagined the look on YN's face. "That girl loves her Goldfish. You show up with a bag of those and you'll be golden." He burst out laughing at his own joke. "You saw what I did there, right?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "You're. . ." He sighed and turned for the door. "You know what? Never mind. Thanks for the advice."

Sam rolled over and curled up with his still-warm pillow. "Let me know how it goes."

Steve had waited until he had a moment alone with YN before asking her out. He'd tried to keep it casual—like he'd seen in all the movies Tony insisted he watch—and it seemed to work. She'd agreed to have dinner with him on Friday and had even suggested the possibility of going to the museum before since she knew how much he loved art. He'd been touched that she'd wanted to do something he enjoyed for their first date, and in that moment he'd known that Sam had been right about her feelings for him all along.

By the time Friday rolled around, though, he was a nervous wreck. He kept glancing over at the bag of goldfish sitting on his desk with the bright red bow tied around the top. Sam had been right about everything else, so he had to be right about this as well, didn't he?

Steeling his nerves, he straightened the collar of his shirt and grabbed the bag off his desk. 

His knock on her door was louder than he'd intended and he grimaced as the sound echoed down the hallway. It wasn't that he wanted to keep their relationship a secret, but he didn't really want an audience for this particular date.

YN opened the door with a smile. "I'm almost ready. Just let me grab my shoes." She started to turn, but something caught her eye. ** "What are you holding?"**

**"Sam said you liked goldfish,"** he told her as he held up the bag with a smile.

Pursing her lips together to keep from bursting out laughing, she shook her head. **"The crackers. The cheese things you eat at parties."**

"Huh?"

With a sigh, she walked back into her room and grabbed the half-eaten bag off her nightstand. "Goldfish crackers—I like Goldfish crackers."

Steve looked down at the bag of fish in his hands and instantly felt like an idiot. "Oh."

Sensing his embarrassment, she walked over and took the fish from him and held them up so she could look at them. "They're kinda cute, aren't they?"

"You don't have to do tha. . ."

"Shush," she said as she placed a finger over his lips. "This was really sweet, and it's going to make an excellent story to tell our grandkids one day."

"Grandkids?" Steve choked out.

"Oh, honey," she cooed as she patted his cheek. "You have a reputation, and it's not for being a ladies' man. When you ask out a girl, you're in it for the long haul." She shrugged and went to slip on her shoes. "Just so happens I can see my self settling down with a guy like you, so we're good."

Still standing frozen in shock, he let her grab his hand and start pulling him toward the door. He noticed she was still carrying the bag of fish. "What are you going to do with them?"

A huge smile spread across her face. "We're going to the pet store to buy them a tank with one of those cute little treasure chests that has a lid that pops up with a spurt of bubbles."

"What about the museum?"

"We'll do that next time," she said with a wink. "Right now our children need a home." She held up the bag again while they waited for the elevator. "And some names. I was thinking Sam, for sure. But what about Tony and Clint for the other two?"

Steve had no idea how this evening had gotten away from him, but he couldn't find a reason not to be happy about how it was turning out. The woman he was half in love with seemed to be feeling the same way about him, and she was actually excited about the stupid mix-up with the fish. Maybe the 21st Century wasn't that bad after all.

  
__________________  
  
_Author's Note: Thank you for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed it! Can’t you just see Steve getting mixed up like this with the crackers? I guess it’s a good thing she’s not fond of Whales! What did you think of the Reader? She’s a bit sassy, but she seems like a smart woman—it’s only the first date and she’s ready to lock that down! But be honest, wouldn’t we all? I look forward to your comments and please consider reblogging if you enjoyed this story!_


End file.
